World Information
world directory Images | Full size map 1. Nesreca Apartments 2. Credinta's Town Square 3. Nesreca School 4. Nesreca Old Towne Market 5. Nesreca Library 6. Nesreca Hospital 7. Train stations 8. Nesreca Recreational Center 9. Teutorix & Libby's Houses 10. Nesreca Mayor's House 11. Nesreca City Hall †. Churches █. Woods 'The River'. Separating Nesreca from Credinta, the river flows 15 miles north past the two cities and 10 miles south. It's seven feet deep and just as wide at its largest point. It branches off outside of the two cities, feeding into ponds and other, smaller rivers, and small lakes as well. On the Credinta side of the river sits a brick wall stretching along the river and the city's border. The wall itself sits approximately 50 feet high with guard towers every 50 yards. credinta Prisons. The prisons are located within the city of Credinta for the purpose of housing those guilty of bearing supernatural powers, or trespass from the Other Side. The prison is heavily guarded, making escape difficult without help from the outside. The prison is a mix of old time imprisonment with sparse placements of new technologies, such as electricity powered prison cell doors and wrist and neck cuffs that prevent the usage of supernatural powers. The Mayor of Credinta may decide to send you off to war to rid of you or kill you. The only option you have to get out with your life intact is to escape...if you can manage. These guards are indeed highly skilled. nesreca Apartments. Throughout Nesreca there are apartment buildings and houses. However, the houses are currently crumbling from abandonment and lack of care. These, at the moment, are currently non-livable. Should you investigate, you risk the stone roof crushing you. The same can be said of the apartment buildings, but few of these have survived the test of time and Mother Nature. Currently, only one of several of the buildings is in livable condition, and as of 01/01/2012, it is the only building in the entire city that looks 'new.' The listing for that building can be found here . The building also houses an armory in room 203 maintained bu Okumura Yukio, a kitchen in room 604 and a neighboring dining room in room 606 (both still under construction). In room 904 sits a library, where Loki Laufeyson lives, and is maintained by him and the rest of the residents. Outside of the building, an awning over the entrance to the building is also under construction. As Nesreca grows in popularity, it is only natural that the other buildings, sprinkled in with a house here and there, will be repaired for more comfortable living. Graveyard. Where the dead lay in Nesreca, of course. The stone and marble tombstones and headers have stood up well to the test of time, only leaving engravings of those that lay below to erode away. The graveyard is located on a high hill close to a pond, and at the top a memorial stands for the victims of the tragedy that happened years and years ago. The memorial was built prior to anyone's attempt to bury the dead. It seems the spirits allowed this to serve as a more permanent reminder. But watch your step. There are still empty graves awaiting caskets. One wrong move and you may find yourself covered in mud. School. There is only one school within the city of Nesreca on the north side of town. It is three stories high, with dozens of rooms to educate even more dozens of students. Or, it used to. The floors are rotted from rain and snow leaking in through the ceiling and through holes in the roof. Desks and chairs are haphazardly scattered throughout. Papers strewn everywhere. There's still a lot of furniture here, if you need to decorate your place. Just don't forget to watch your step. Outside sits a playground where the children used to play, though the occasional child apparition may visit for a little play time of their own. Ole Towne Market. Located near the river and at the center of what was the most populated block in Nesreca, the only thing left in this market place is rotten fruit. Or, what used to be fruit, anyway. Rotted boxes sit where inventory was once packed, kiosks sitting rotten and growing with mold. Really one of the most unpleasant places here, especially when it rains. Churches. There are, or more appropriately, were churches on every block of Nesreca. Several of the better structured building remain standing, weathering the test of time. The less fortunate...lay in rubble, or what remains of rubble. Some might have even once been home to a few wild animals. These churches have certainly seen better days, and if you walk inside one on a sunny day, the floor illuminates in vibrant colors from the remaining glass. What's a church without a little color, hm? Library. Located several miles north-north east of the grave yard, the library stands alone, with a concrete-turned rubble street out front and several acres in back covered in trees with several picnic tables for leisurely reading, picnics, and outdoor studying. Inside, bookshelves are misplaced with books literally everywhere. It's not a very big library, but it looks as if it was once a nice, small and cozy place to be. During his spare time, Sasuke has taken the liberty to straighten up the library, setting the readable books back on the shelves (in no particular order at this time) and tossing the unsalvageable books outside to be burned. What books haven't been moved to the apartments are left behind. Hospital. You find the hospital three stories tall and taking up five acres of land in the south-western portion of Nesreca. Plants and other wildlife greenery are starting to take over this building, too, along the walls while slowly creeping inside through the windows. Inside, files of patients, equipment... even the deceased lay undisturbed. But be careful, though. You don't know what these drugs do, or how old they are, exactly. The equipment's also rusty and showing signed of decay. There's also a greenhouse out back, where herbs and weeds have mingled for decades. Crash, clunk, roll. Something or someone is just down the hall from you. Actually, did we forget to mention this place is haunted? Amusement Park. There's nothing left here but the skeletons of rides and attractions - the ferris wheel, looming over everything, the rusted bumper cars, the abandoned and torn tents, the traditional House of Mirrors... All overgrown, rusted over with age, and very highly dangerous to explore, should you decide to climb onto anything. Train Stations. There aren't very many trains left. Just a couple. The natural signs of aging are dominate here, and nothing works anymore. Over the River and Through the Woods, to Grandmother's House We Go...! Located in the woods of Nesreca sits two houses, one a playhouse, the other a normal, beaten two-story house. The playhouse seems to be more upkept than its neighboring house, however. Could it be someone lives here? In fact, the playhouse does indeed belong to Libitina, and inside are dolls of every single resident that has both come and gone and currently in Nesreca. The neighboring house belongs to that of both Libitina and Teutorix, and if anyone should dare to go inside, they will find faded photos of the two, obviously taken when Nesreca was still a bustling city. http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y26/hoshichan003/niteonix/houses.png ↻ NAVIGATION